Have you ever thought of racing?
by LittleCelina
Summary: “Emmett raced cars?” I asked. Edward looked at me and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. “Alice? Did you see that?” he asked annoyed.“Yeah, Emmett racing!” she squealed. “Carlisle’s sure gonna be pissed!” What will happen to Emmett? read and find out


A/N: Thanks for all those who are supporting my story "Memories don't just fade away"

**A/N: Thanks for all those who are supporting my story "Memories don't just fade away"!! I know that I should be updating now, but I can't just help make another story about our lovely family!! So please read and REVIEW!!**

**Have you ever thought of racing?**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was watching the T.V when a commercial of cars racing flashed on the screen. I watched without interest until I saw something, or should we say _someone_ that made me jumped.

"Emmett?!"

I turned around and saw Edward shocked as I was looking at the screen.

"Emmett raced cars?" I asked carefully.

Edward looked at me and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket.

"Alice? Did you see that?" he asked annoyed.

"Yeah, Emmett racing!" she squealed. "Carlisle's sure gonna be pissed!"

Edward started rubbing his head while closing his eyes.

"Does Carlisle know?" he asked gravely.

"Carlisle doesn't know yet," she said. "But he'll know it very soon."

"Where's Emmett?"

"Mr. Big Muscles is now on the track preparing for the race." said Alice

Edward shut his cell phone and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Um…"I started. "What's the matter, Edward? What's the big deal for Emmett to race?"

Edward took a deep breath and looked at me, "Bella, you know that we vampires loves to drive fast, right?" he said slowly. I nodded.

"And if Emmett race…It means that he won't hold back and will drive like a maniac!"

I was now confused, isn't racing all about going fast? Edward got up and got his keys from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm fetching the big guy." He said simply. Then in a flash he was gone.

I got up and sat back down the sofa and continued to watch the race. I nearly laughed when I saw Emmett waving in front of the camera.

"How's your feeling, Mr. Cullen? You know, racing for the first time?" asked the reporter.

"I'm feeling good, Tom! I think it's going to be a great race," answered Emmett with a big grin.

"Hello Bella! Please don't tell Edward that I'm racing, or else, he's going to kill me!" shouted Emmett on the camera.

Then suddenly, I saw Edward standing behind.

"Edward?" said Emmett frightfully.

Edward pushed him to the far side of the track. The camera man might have been fascinated by Edward, so decided to follow the two around.

"What do you think you're doing, Emmett?!" shouted Edward while hitting him on the head.

"Do you want to give Carlisle trouble again?" he shouted while glaring at Emmett.

"But…I was just…" Emmett mumbled.

"What? Trying to have some fun?! Remember the last time you raced? You nearly killed half of the racers with that stupid driving of yours!!" Edward suddenly stopped shouting and turned to the camera.

"Excuse us, sir. But we're having a 'private' talked here so please leave us alone." Edward said calmly to the camera man.

Watching Edward on T.V was like watching a fashion channel. He was absolutely looks like a model!! I really don't blame the camera man for not hearing Edward's 'treats' and kept on shooting them. Then, Rosalie came to the scene with Alice and Jasper behind her. Alice bounced up to the camera and waved, "Hi Bella! Sorry for borrowing Edward! Don't worry he'll come back sooner or later!" giggled Alice.

I felt my cheeks go red, then with a loud SMACK! Edward and Emmett started fighting. Jasper was helping to stop them, but got hit in the head instead by Emmett. The three started fighting. Then Carlisle came in with Esme.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Cut it off right now boys! And behave yourselves!" shouted Carlisle. I've never seen Carlisle this mad before. I've got the feeling they're on this **big** time.

"Sorry, dad!" they said bowing their heads.

Carlisle looked at Emmett. "What did I told you, Emmett? You're not allowed to race till you're off school! You're coming home with me right now!"

With that Carlisle pinched Emmett by the ear and went inside Carlisle's car.

The reporter came to the screen again, "Well, I think we lost another racer this year. Hope you young racers ask your parents before you race if you don't want to end like racer Cullen!"

I laughed so hard that tears were falling from my eyes.

"What did I missed, love?" asked Edward. I stared at him, "You know Edward, with that suicidal driving of yours, have ever though of racing?"

**A/N: Thank you for reading!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!THx.**


End file.
